FNAF Power of the Puppet
by claytronus02
Summary: It has been 30 years since the tragedy that occurred at Fredbears Family Diner, now it has been replaced with Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The Fredbear animatronic has been scrapped, but The puppet is still being used. The pizzeria has just got a new night guard, and it appears the The Puppet has fallen for him! Can she protect him from the others? Read the story and find out!
1. The Arrival

**Hello, I'm Claytronus02, this is my first chapter, so feel free to point out any mistakes I do, ok? So here's my first chapter, and remember, I'm always accepting OCs and ideas for the story, So feel free to either PM me, or review, ok? Well, Have fun reading the story everybody!**

* * *

Chapter 1, the arrival,

* * *

It was a nice sunny day, Jeremy had woken up not to long ago. He was making himself pancakes for breakfast, while squeezing himself a glass of orange juice. After making his breakfast, he sat down to eat while reading his newspaper, he was looking through the job adds as he lived in an apartment and his rent was overdue. While he was looking he saw an add for a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, it said it was hiring for a night guard. It said that every 5 nights you would get paid $150. "$150 for just 5 nights? That's awesome! I could finally pay off my rent!" Jeremy said. He then proceeded to drive to the pizzeria. When he got there, he found a parking spot and parked his car. He then got out of his car and began walking towards the pizzeria, when he arrived at the door, he was greeted by what looked to be a middle aged man.

"Hello, my names Mr. Fredbear, but you can call me Fred. I am the proud owner of this establishment, and I'm guessing that you have come here for the job, correct?" said Mr. Freadbear.

"Yes, I have, wait, how did you know?" Jeremy said. " Oh, just figured that a grown man wouldn't come to a children's pizzeria to have fun or just to eat pizza" Mr. Fredbear said with a smirk.

"Well, can I have the job?" Jeremy said with a suspenseful look on his face.

"Yes, you can Have it, I just need you to sign the contract saying that the pizzeria is not responsible if you are hurt or killed on the job" Mr. Fredbear said.

"O-k?" Jeremy said with a both questioned and worried look on his face as he signed the contract.

"Very well, you are now the new night guard!" Mr. Fredbear said with a happy tone.

* * *

 **Ok, so that's the first chapter. Sorry it was so short, I just wanted to here what everyone thinks about it. Tell me what you think of it through either PM, or reviews. And remember, I'm always open to ideas, so either PM me or review me new ideas and OCs, ok? LATERS! :D**


	2. The Second Night

**Hello, it's me again, already here with the next chapter! Now, so far no one has reviewed or PMed me so far. :,( No matter, I'm just glad to have already posted the next chapter! : ) So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2, the first night.

* * *

Jeremy was getting ready for his first night at his new job. When he finished getting ready, he looked up to see it was 11:34, he then began to hurry towards his car. He had just arrived at the pizzeria for his first shift, but when he entered the restaurant, he felt something strange, like he was being watched. He then proceeded to his office that Mr. Fredbear had told him about. When he got to his office where there was a desk, chair, two open vents at his sides, and a giant hallway in front of the desk. Almost as soon as he sat down, there was a phone call, (you all know about this, so I'm going to skip through this part). After the phone call, Jeremy felt a little paranoid, he then noticed a tablet in one of the slightly open drawers in his desk, as well as the Freddy Fazbear mask that the phone guy had mentioned. He began to scroll through the cameras until he had found one room that seemed to be called "Prize Corner" where he found a button that said "wind up music box". " _Oh, that must be the puppet that the phone guy had mentioned"_ Jeremy thought to himself. After he finished winding up the music box, he went back to the "Stage cam" , only to see that all of them were gone, he began to panic, as he looked through the cameras, but he then began to notice, all of them were headed towards his office!

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! See you in the next chapter everyone, and don't forget to either review or PM me both ideas and OCs! LATERS! :D**


	3. Aquaintences

**Hey guys, here's chapter 3! I hope you all enjoy it! Well, have fun! : )**

* * *

Chapter 3, acquaintances.

* * *

Jeremy had started sweating uncontrollably, one of them had made its way into his office! He proceeded to put on the mask to get it to go away. But during all of the fuss, he had forgotten to wind up the music box! All of a sudden, he heard the pop goes the weasel tune play, this had left Jeremy full of suspense. But after a few seconds, it stopped! After a few seconds, Jeremy was about to let out a sight of release, when a puppet that was about 6'5" with a pale face that had a smile along with 2 purple stripes going down her cheeks with black eyes that have a white dot in the middle of each of them along with skinny arms and legs with stripes going down her arms jumped on him! "Hello, my names Marionette, but you can call me Mary, nice to meet you!" It said in a very excited feminine voice.

"Uhm, hello?" Jeremy had said in a very surprised tone with a questioned look on his face. "Uhm, how come you're not stuffing me into a suit?"Jeremy said with a questioned tone.

"Because , you're to cute to stuff" Mary said in a flurty tone with a smirk on her face. This had caused Jeremy to blush uncontrollably.

"Uhm, what did you just say?" Jeremy said in a surprised tone.

"You heard me, cutsy" she said in an even more flurty tone along with another smirk. Then, all of a sudden, Toy Freddy burst out of the hallway, straight onto Jeremy!

"Hahaha! Finally, you're mine endoskeleton! And I'm finally going to put you in a suit you rule-breaker! Hahahahaha!" Toy Freddy said with a giant smile on his face.

"STOP AND PUT HIM DOWN NOW TOY FREDDY!" Mary had shouted in a very loud and angry tone at Toy Freddy.

"Who says?" Toy Freddy said in an annoyed tone before realizing who he was talking to.

"Oh, heeeeey Mary..." Toy Freddy said in a very nervous and scared tone towards Mary.

"DON'T YOU _'MARY'_ ME! YOU'RE GOING TO STUFF MY BOYFRIEND!" Mary had said in a very irritated and angry voice.

"Boyfriend?" Jeremy had wisperer to himself while blushing heavily.

"BOYFRIEND! YOU'VE ONLY JUST MET HIM!" Toy Freddy yelled.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME!" Mary yelled at Him. Toy Freddy had backed down and put down Jeremy and let out a slight grumble.

"Now, say sorry to Jeremy!" Mary said in a demanding voice towards Toy Freddy with her arms crossed.

"Sorry Jeremy..." TF said in a mutter.(I'm now going refer to all of the toy animatronics through there initials)

"O-k, wait, how did you know my name?" Jeremy said with both a demanding and surprised tone.

"Oh, I overheard you talking to Mr. Fredbear, and I was so excited to hear that you got the job! I also read your mind and memories." Mary said with in a seductive tone along with a smirk, all of a sudden there heard an alarm go off. Jeremy looked up to the clock and saw that the time was 6:00, then TF, Mary, and all the others began to make there way to there spots while Jeremy began to make his way to his car, but before he got out, Mary kissed him on the cheek, "See you tomorrow, cutsy..." she said while she winked along with another smirk.

"Huhm, oh, uh?!" he said while his face turned cherry red with embarrassment.

* * *

 **Hello, hoped you liked these chapters, they took me about 1 hour to make this, so feel free to point out any mistakes that I make. Oh, and don't forget to either PM or review me ideas and OCs, ok? Well, LATERS! : D**


	4. The New Girls

**Hey guys I'm happy to note that someone was kind enough to send me there OCs! : ) Her name is Seganumber1fan, so go check out her account, and read her story to! : ) Well, lets get started on this next chapter shall we? Have fun! : )**

* * *

Chapter 4, the new girls

* * *

[Third Person POV]

It was not long before Jeremy had left that Mr. Fredbear had walked in with a great big smile on his face. He called for the everyone to come to the prize corner. "Hello everyone! I'm happy to announce that we are getting two new animatronics! One will be a cat, the other a wolf! Now, they are sisters. the cat's name is Midnight, she is going to be like a counselor for the kids, the wolf's name is Amaya, but I haven't decided what to do with her yet, but they should be here any minute" Mr. Fredbear said with a big smile on his face. After three minutes, they all heard a truck outside, Mary and Mr. Fredbear went outside to check if it was the new animatronics, and it was! Then, two men came out of the truck to get out the new animatronics from the back. then a third man came out and walked up to Mr. Fredbear, but didn't seem to notice Mary. The man gave Fred(from now on, I'll be referring to Mr. Fredbear as Fred) a clipboard with a piece of paper on it, which Fred signed. then the two other men began carrying the boxes on trollies into the pizzeria. When they reached the prize corner, they laid the boxes on the middle of the floor, then they began to open the boxes, not noticing they were being watched by ten animatronics. When they opened the of the two large boxes, in first one they saw a female black cat with grey eyes and a silver crescent on her forehead. She had a white shiny hair that goes to her mid back and her bangs curl around the crescent, but does not cover it. Then the two men opened the other box, inside was a grey wolf with brown eyes and a white crescent on her forehead. she had shiny black hair that reaches her mid back and bangs that cover the crescent, but it appeared that it could be swept out of the way so its seen. she wore a flowy white dress with red stains on it. She appeared to be a child. When the two men turned around, they almost jumped with fright when they saw the animatronics starring at them, they then began to hurry away to there truck. Once they had left, Fred flipped two switches that were on there backs. Right after he had flipped the switches, there eyes began to glow and turn on, the others stood around the two, watching as they came to life. the first one to turn on was Amaya.

"Hello everyone! I'm glad to meet you! Do you know where my sister is" she said in a very excited tone. Right after she said that, Midnight turned on.

"Hello everyone, I see you have met my sister already" she said in a calm tone.

"So, now that you have introduced yourselves, I am happy to tell you both that you'll be staying in the prize corner with Mary the puppet" Said Fred. Then, all of a sudden, the puppet had jumped on them, giving them both a very tight hug.

"Can't-breath" they both said. after hearing this, Mary let both of them go.

"Sorry, I just get really excited to meet new friends" Mary said with a friendly smile on her face.

"Its ok, we're happy to see you to, in fact we're happy to see all of you! If it wasn't for you, we would be at a junkyard being scrapped for spare metal" Midnight said in a forgiving tone.

"Now, I've already decided what you're going to do Midnight, but not you Amaya. So, what are you good at" Fred asked.

"I'm good at painting" Amaya answered in a happy tone.

"She really is, but for some reason, she always spills the red paint, which is why her dress is red" Midnight said in a calm tone.

"Very well, you'll be the painter, you'll do things such as face painting, to painting a portrait" Fred said in a satisfied tone.

"So, when are you going to open, because I can't wait to see the kids" Midnight said in a happy tone.

"I'm not going to open today, I want to make sure you feel at home" Fred said in a happy tone with a smile on his face. He then began walking towards his office, but before he left, he said, "And if you need anything, you can always come talk to me". Then he went into his office, and not to long after that, TF and Freddy followed with a deck of cards in Freddy's hand. After they left to Fred's office Midnight and Amaya began talking and socializing with the others.

* * *

To be continued in Chapter 5, The incident

* * *

 **So, what do you think of it so far? Remember, you can always either review or PM me both ideas and OCs. Well see you next chapter! LATERS! :D**


	5. The Incident

**Hey guys and gals, it's me again, already with the next chapter, I just couldn't wait! So, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 5, the incident

* * *

3rd person POV

It was 11:55, and Mary was ecstatic, she couldn't wait to see Jeremy again. "What are you so excited about" asked Midnight.

"I'm just so excited to see Jeremy again" Mary said in a very excited tone with a giant smile on her face.

"Oooohhh, you have a boyfriend" Amaya said with a smirk.

"Yeah, so what" Mary said in a annoyed tone.

"Nothing" Amaya said in a fast pace.

"Good" Mary said with a smirk. But during all that fuss, it had turned to 12:00, and Jeremy had just walked in.

"Hey guys, and gals, I heard that Fred got two more animatronics" Jeremy said, but as soon as he finished, he was tackled to the ground by Mary.

"Hey there cutie, I missed you" Mary said with a seductive smirk.

"Hey, could you get off of me please" Jeremy said with a smile.

"Fine, but you'll have to make out with me first" Mary said with a smirk.

"Wait, won't the others see us" Jeremy said with sweat going down his forehead.

"Oh, don't worry about them" Mary said, then she snapped her fingers, and all of the other animatronics shut down.

"How did you do that" Jeremy asked with wide eyes.

"Oh, that old trick, I use it when I want some privacy" she said as she started to make out with Jeremy. Jeremy was surprised by the sudden kiss, but eventually melted into it. Then, without warning, Mary pushed her tounge into Jeremy's mouth. At first, he fought it, but he eventually allowed it to enter. Soon after, Mary's tounge started to explore Jeremy's mouth, making her let out moans of pleasure. After about 5 minutes, they broke the kiss. Mary then got off of Jeremy, allowing him to get up.

"That... was... amazing..." Jeremy said in between breaths.

"Thanks, I try my best" Mary said with a smirk. After she said that, she snapped her fingers again, making all of the animatronics turn back on.

"What happened" TB (Toy Bonnie) asked, holding his head. Not long after TB said that, that Midnight noticed Jeremy, then all of a sudden, her eyes went black, and she looked like she was about to pounce on Jeremy. But right before she could, Mary saw her eyes, and she recognized them all to well. The, all of a sudden, Midnight lunged at Jeremy, but the moment she jumped, Mary's eyes glowed white as she stared at Midnight, which caused midnight to suddenly fall to the ground with a loud BANG.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED! SHE JUST ABOUT LUNGED AT ME!" Jeremy yelled.

"She was going to try and attack you, but I shut her down before she could" Mary said in an angered tone.

Then Amaya said "Oh no, not again". She seemed to have a both worried and sad expression on her face.

"What do you mean 'again' " asked TF with a worried look on his face.

"Well, I guess there's no running from it this time" Amaya said with a saddened expression on her face. "Well, here's our story..."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry guys, and gals, I just couldn't resist! Well, see you all in the next chapter! PEACE OUT! :D**


	6. The Backstory

**Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter, and I can't wait for you to read it, and just so you know, seganumber1fan is to thank for this next chapter, so go check out her account, and read her story, because it is AWSOME! Well, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6, the backstory

* * *

1994, George's Pizzeria, 3rd person

Midnight and Amaya were programmed as sisters from the start. They worked at George's Pizzeria. Amaya acted as a painter, and Midnight as a counselor. One day when Midnight had been helping a little girl she malfuntioned for the first time when the little girl had touched Midnight with wet hands after eating a popsicle. Midnight had squeezed the little girls arms untill they had broken and torn off in front of a lot of kids and adults. Amaya had seen this and fell into the blood puddle, which is why she had red stains on her dress. When she fell, about a liter of blood got into her system, causing her malfuntion too. Amaya picked up her paintbrush and, using the blood like paint, forcfully painting peoples faces while people were running around, causing some children to be emotionally scarred for life. Amaya wasn't permantaly damaged, but Midnight was. After the incident, the owner of the Pizzeria, Mr. Barton, was forced to take them both were taken to a dump. The dump just so happened to be down the street from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, were Mr. Fredbear went to get scrap metal. When he saw them, he felt sorry for them, so he took them from the dump and hired a few workmen to fix them since they looked like they had been there for years. And when they were finished, he paid the workmen to deliver them to his restaurant as well.

Present day, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, 3rd person

"And that's our 'sniff' story" Amaya said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, you poor thing" Mangle said with sorrow in her voice (also, in this story, This mangle is the non-mangled version.). After saying that, she, T.C., and Chica (also, I'm NOT using the withered animatronics) went to go comfort Amaya, who had burst into tears.

"Hey, Mary, can you fix Midnight" Jeremy asked.

"Hmm, okay, but it will be difficult, considering that the men Mr. Fredbear hired couldn't fix her" Mary said. After saying that, she and T.B. brought Midnight into the parts and service room. When all three of them were inside, T.B. shut the door. Everyone stood outside the door, listening through the door, until Mary formed a sound-proof barrier all around the room when she realized she was being spied on, she also cut off the camera that goes into the room. After about 3 and-a-half hours, the sound barrier broke, the cameras inside of the room started working again, and the door opened.

* * *

 **HAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Sorry, but just like last chapter, I couldn't resist! Oh well, see you nest chapter! PEACE OUT! :D!**


	7. Repairs

**Hey guys (and gals), sorry I took so long to update, I've just been really lazy. Sorry again. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! : )**

* * *

Chapter 7, repairs

* * *

3rd person

Everyone was watching closely as the door opened, when all of the sudden, Midnight jumped out with a huge smile on her face. "I'M FIXED! YAHOO!" Midnight yelled out.

"You are! Yippee! I'm so happy for you sis" Amaya said in a very happy voice.

"It wasn't easy, but I was able to do it" Mary said with a smile.

"I say this calls for a pizza party" Chica said with a smile on her face as well.

"I'll help Chica with the pizzas" T.C. said, also with a smile. - 1 hour later- The party was about an hour long, but after the party was over, everyone had a stomach ache, because they had eaten to much pizza.

"Man, I think I ate to much pizza" Jeremy said in a glum tone. Everyone nodded there heads to Jeremy's comment as to agree with it, as they all felt sick.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I feel just fine" Mary said.

"Could it be the fact that you only ate 5 slices while the rest of us ate up to 2 boxes" Jeremy said. Mary just smirked at him. Everyone just spent the rest of the day talking to each other and getting to know Midnight and Amaya better.

* * *

-12:00-Jeremy's office, Jeremy's perspective

Oh well, time to start my 2nd night. Also, I think I heard Mary say something about everyone but her would be entering a second mode or something tonight? Oh well, it can't be THAT bad, right? RING-RING-RING "Uhm, hello, hello?" (Again, gonna skip through this, as I'm sure you've all heard it) So, use my flashlight on mangle and foxy, why would I need to do that? As if to answer my question, I heard foxy yell

"I'm going to get you endoskeleton!" Wait, what? Why did he just call me endoskeleton? I decided to shine my flashlight at down the hallway to see what was up, but when I did, I saw Foxy running towards my office, that is, until he stopped, as he was starring straight into my flashlight. Then, all of a sudden, Mary jumped out at foxy, tackling him in the process. Then, all of a sudden, Mangle (who is NOT mangled) came out of nowhere and I could see her getting ready to lunge at me! But right before she could lunge, Mary snapped her fingers, which caused everyone but Mary to shut down.

"Phew, that was a close one" Mary said.

"Well, we better get everyone to there places. Hey Mary, could you give me a hand here with Mangle" Jeremy asked.

"No need, just watch" Mary said with a smirk. Then she snapped her fingers again, making all the animatronics get up and walk back to there spots. After the reached there destination and got into there positions, they all shut down. After that, Jeremy just spent the rest of the night talking and kissing Mary.

* * *

 **Well that was quite the Chapter for me! Hope you guys (and gals) enjoyed it! Remember, I'm always accepting OCs and ideas for the story, so either comment or PM me them! PEACE OUT! :D**


	8. Dusk

**Clayton : HEY EVERYONE! IT'S ME, AND I'M BACK WITH FNAF POWER OF THE PUPPET! Now, I know I said I wasn't going to continue, but you guys/gals proved to me that this is a story you want to continue!**

 **Dusk : Oh, and guess what, I'M going to be in it! HA-HA-HA!**

 **Clayton : Yep! Well, enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 8, Dusk

* * *

5:45, (multi POV)

Jeremy's shift was almost over, but he didn't even know because he was to busy making out with Mary. Then, after 15 minutes, Mary and him heard the tune that plays when you've finished the night.

"Aw, it's over already?" Mary whined.

"Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow, remember?" Jeremy said with a smirk

"Alright, see you tomorrow, honey," Mary said seductively with a wink, before she snapped her fingers and caused all of the animatronics to reactivate. The, both Mary and him started walking towards the door. Once they got there, Mary gave him a kiss goodbye. After the kiss, Jeremy walked out of the doors to greet Fred, who had just gotten there.

"Jeremy, how would you like to do both the night AND day shift from now on, as the last day guard quit, because he got a better-paying job. And if you do add day-shift to your shifts, I will double your pay!" Fred said as he held out a contract, the day-shift contract to be exact.

"Sure! I'll take it, after all, it DOES mean I'll be able to spend more time with the animatronics!" Jeremy said happily, as he thought about Mary's face when she hears the news.

"Also, we're getting ANOTHER animatronic!" Fred said, before the same truck that delivered Amaya and Midnight came up and parked in the parking lot. Then, the same men who came last time came out of the trucks, with the two men going in the back of the truck and rolling out a dolly that had a HUGE crate on it. Then, the same man that had the contract before came up to Fred with another contract, and asked him to sign it. by the time he finished signing it, the crate was already inside, with the two men opening it. Once Mr. Fredbear, the man, and Jeremy had gotten inside, they watched as the men opened up the huge crate. After a few minutes, they finally got it opened, the front of the crate fell down, only to reveal a large, male wolf animatronic. He was about 8 feet tall, and shoulders that were three feet wide. He had blackish-grey fur, with torn brown shorts that had a black belt with a grey buckle which had some strange symbol on it. Each of his eyes had a black triangle both underneath and above them, to where if they closed, it would make a black diamond. After looking at it for a bit, one of the two men pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it, which activated the giant wolf, causing his eyes to start glowing red. "Oh, and his name is Dusk," Fred said.

'Uhm, don't you think he will be to scary for the kids?" Jeremy asked, as he was an adult, and Dusk scared him.

"Well, I was thinking about turning one of those empty store-rooms into a 'scary story' room, where kids and adults can go to hear a scary story, and once I saw Dusk, I felt he was PERFECT for the job! And boy was he cheap, the person selling him at a fraction of what he should have cost!" Fredsaid cheerfully.

"Well, we'll be going now, have a nice day!" the man with the contract said, before him and his friends left. Once they had gone, Jeremy and Fred called for the other animatronics to come and meet the newest addition to the crew.

"Who's that?" Amaya asked.

"His name is Dusk, and he will be in the new 'scary story' room!" Fred said gleefully.

"JERY!" Mary said excitedly as she pounced on Jeremy and made out with him.

"Uhm, I had no idea that Marinette liked you that much," Fred said.

"Fred, I told you to stop calling me that!" Mary said, annoyed that Fred keeps calling her Marinette instead of Mary, like everyone else.

"Sorry, I forgot," Fred said nervously. Then, after a few moments of nobody talking, Dusk stepped forward and began speaking.

"Now, are you idiots done talking? I'm hungry," Dusk said viscously.

"Very well, me and T.C. will go make you some pizza!" Chica said, before Dusk stopped her.

"I don't eat pizza, I ONLY eat MEAT," Dusk said with a glare.

"Oh, I think we have some sausages that we use for pepperoni, but you're welcome to eat that, if you want to," Chica said nervously, before Dusk started walking towards the kitchen with a glare.

"Uhm, Mary, did you get any information about his past or anything like you did to me?" Jeremy asked.

"I couldn't, his mind was to strong, even for ME!" Mary said, with a surprised and worried expression, before Dusk came back, with a bit of sausage stuck in his teeth.

"Well, time to open up, come on everyone, to your spots, as for you Dusk, come with me so I can show you what to do, alright?" Fred asked.

"Fine," Dusk said as he followed Fred, while Jeremy went to the doors to open up.

"Well, this is going to be interesting!" Jeremy said as he put up the 'open' sign, starting the long day of work ahead!

* * *

 **Clayton** **: Well, there's the chapter, I hope you all liked it!**

 **Dusk : It was AWSOME! (mainly because I was in it!)**

 **Clayton : Well, don't forget to either review or PM us ideas and OCs! And thank you for being the WONDERFUL viewers that you are, thank you! Well, that's all for now, folks! PEACE OUT! : D**


	9. A Good Morning

**Clayton : Hello everyone, how are all of you doing? Good, I hope!**

 **Dusk : Now, we know we haven't been updating this story much at all, but Clayton has an explanation.**

 **Clayton : I'm SUPER lazy.**

 **Dusk : Yep, but hey! This story is still a thing, so we will try to update more often.**

 **Clayton : Emphasis on 'try'**

 **Dusk : Well, onto the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Where we last left off, (multi POV)

* * *

"Well, this is going to be interesting," Jeremy said as he put up the 'open' sign.

-15 minutes later-

The place was packed with kids, as there was three birthdays taking place, and TF (Toy Freddy) could be seen on the stage, singing 'happy birthday', TC (Toy Chica) was passing around pizza, and TB (Toy Bonnie) was in the middle of the party room rocking out with some kids. Amaya was painting tiger, wolf, and cat faces for the children, and boy was she having fun! Midnight was busy with a kid who was crying because they wanted their mommy with them, and Mangle ( **Hey, guys/gals, I need some help here, since Mangle is not mangled, what should I call her? Tell me through either PM or reviews, I'll be reading** ) Was playing a game of tag with a group of children.

"Man, I wish we could go out there," Chica said ( **Btw, the withered animatronics are in mint condition in my story, to make things easier for me** )

"Chica, you know very well why we can't go out there," Freddy said while he examined his microphone.

"Aye, he be right lassy, we be to old of models to be used," Foxy said.

"I know, but why can't Fred just update our endoskeletons?" Chica asked.

"Hmm, maybe I could help," A strange animatronic asked, sounding rather female.

"Really, how? I mean, you're even lower tech than us, no offense," Bonnie said.

"None taken, I just wanted to repay you for taking me out of that dump," She said, before getting up and stepping into the light, revealing a cat animatronic. She resembled a toy animatronic, had black fur. She wore a white collar around her neck, with silver fish decorations around it, and she was about as tall a full grown adult.

"Yes, we know, but how can you help us, Onyx?" Freddy asked.

"Well, you see, i'm more advanced than I look," Onyx said, and s to prove her point, her hand started folding away, and a knife came out of her wrist and took its place.

"Woah, why did they throw you away then?" CXhica said.

"Honestly, I never knew why they threw me away," Onyx said, before grabbing a few boxes full of parts, and making her knife go back in her wrist, only for a welder to take its place."So, who's ready for an upgrade?" Onyx asked.

* * *

In the scary story room

* * *

"And he was never seen again," Dusk finished. The scary story room was given an age restriction, so only teenagers and older could enter. As for the teenagers who were in there during the story, they were either shaking, sick, or both, except for the goths, they all had an emotionless expression.

"Good story, it shows the struggle for humanity (or whatever a goth would say)" a goth girl said.

"Hmm, I like those kids," Dusk said, while looking at the goths. "I may just like it here after all," He said, before getting up and going behind the curtain behind him. Fred decided that Dusk should not only tell stories, but also do a show, so the restaurant could get more publicity.

"Ladies and gentlemen, hold onto your seats, because in five minutes, Dusk will be doing his 'Horrifying show' " Fred said while standing in front of the curtain.

-five minutes later-

Everyone stopped talking as the curtains opened up, to reveal two men with a background of a forest.

"Hey, why are we here?" Man 1 said

"Well, I you know about the sightings of a giant werewolf, right?" Man 2 said.

"Oh, that joke, yeah, why do you ask?" Man 1 said

"Well, I was hoping we could catch it on camera!" Man 2 said as he pulled out a camera.

"Really? You know that thing's not real, don't you?" Man 1 said.

"No way, it's real, and we're going to prove it!" Man 2 said.

"Fine, but if we don't find anything tonight, you have to give up on this whole thing, deal?" Man 1 said, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Deal," Man 2 said, shaking man 1's hand, before the both of them walk behind the curtains, and the curtains closing afterwards.

-1 minute later-

The curtains opened back up, with the background being a bunch of tree props and a picture of about six trees behind them.

"Man, it's halfway through the night, and we STILL haven't found anything," Man 2 said.

"Well, looks like we won't be finding any werewolves tonight, so let's just go ho-," Man 1 was cut off by Dusk walking behind him, grab him by the neck, and lift him in the air.

"OH, IT'S THE WEREWOLF, I NEED TO GET A PICTURE!" Man 2 said as he got out his camera and took a picture, only for Dusk to look at him, drop man 1, and run at man 2. When he got to man 2, he grabbed him by the throat, and dragged him behind the curtain, with the man screaming in terror.

"HEEEEEEEELP!" Man 2 yelled as he was dragged behind the curtain, followed by screams of terror and pain.

"NOOOOOO!" Man 1 yelled while lying on the ground, but as soon as he said that, he heard a growl, and he put on a horrified face before a Dusk with a red liquid around his maw stepped out. Then before the man could move, Dusk came over to him, and lifted him by the throat, and dragged him behind the curtain as well, with the curtain closing afterwards. Then Fred came up and announced it was now over, and that Dusk will be telling stories again in a few minutes.

* * *

Back in the parts and service room

* * *

"Wow, I feel like new!" Bonnie said as he tried out his new model, it looked the same as his old one, only it was much more advanced.

"Yeah, I feel like I could take on all the seven seas!" Foxy said happily.

"Well, I feel like could make pizzas for an eternity without recharging!" Chica said cheerfully.

"Now-now, calm down what do we say to Onyx for upgrading us?" Freddy said.

"Thank you Onyx," They all said.

"No problem, it's the least I could do," Onyx said, before Mary came in.

"Hey, I heard some noises coming from in here, what's going on?" Mary asked.

"Well, we were just upgraded by Onyx, now we can go out and perform again!" Chica said happily.

"Really now, explain," Mary said. After she said that, Onyx explains everything to Mary, and what she did to upgrade the others. "That's actually rather ingenious, good job,. I will go inform Fred right away!" Mary said with a smile, before leaving.

* * *

 **Clayton : Well, that's the chapter, Onyx was submitted to me by a author called OnyxFang99, so go check out her profile!**

 **Dusk : And again, sorry for the long chapter wait, we will try to update more often,**

 **Clayton : Yep, well, don't forget to either review or PM me and Dusk ideas, we're always accepting,**

 **Dusk : Well, that's all for now,**

 **Clayton : See you all in the next chapter, PEACE OUT! : D**


	10. Purple Punishment

**Clayton : Hey guys/gals! Once again, sorry for the long wait, I really need to work on not being so lazy**

 **Dusk : Yeah, well, here's the chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Where we last left off

* * *

"Wow, I had no idea Onyx could do that," Fred said, "Well, better announce their return." Fred then went over to his microphone. "Hello everyone, I have a new announcement, I will be bringing back the original crew!" Fred said happily in the speakers.

"Well, I'm going to go check on Jeremy now, talk to you later," Mary said as she walked out of the room.

Back at the parts and service room

"YAY! We're finally getting out of this room!" Chica said cheerfully.

"Yeah, thanks lass!" Foxy said with a smile to Onyx.

"No problem! Like I said, it's the least I could do," Onyx said, before the door to the room opened, and a man dressed in purple walked in, holding a knife.

"Hey, who are you? And what are you doing in here with that knife?" Freddy asked suspiciously to the man.

"Hmm, so you can talk, no matter," The man said as he pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it. Then, all of the crew shut down, except Onyx. "What, why aren't you shut down?" The man asked.

"None of you business, Vincent," Onyx said. She had read his mind somehow, and now knew both his name and intention, which angered her. "And you won't be killing anyone else," Onyx said as her right hand folded back and a knife blade came in its place.

"How did you, oh nevermind, nobody would notice a single missing animatronic from a junkyard," Vincent said as he gripped his knife and went at Onyx. But as soon as he got close enough, Onyx used her other hand to grab the hand Vincent was using to hold the knife. She then twisted his arm, which caused immense pain to Vincent, so much so he dropped his knife. Then, using the knife hand, she attempted to stab Vincent in the chest, but he just barely moved out of the way. Taking his chance, he reached down and picked up his knife, and stabbed Onyx in the chest, getting a groan of pain from her. Vincent then began repeatedly stabbing Onyx in the chest, and soon started getting screams of pain. Since the room was supposed to be soundproof, nobody could hear this, except a certain wolf animatronic who put on a furious face as he stopped his story and left room. He walked to the parts and service room, seeing the door. Vincent was busy stabbing Onyx, when he heard the door to the room open, followed by an angry growl. He turned around, only to see an angry Dusk. Dusk walked in and closed the door behind him, locking it as well. He then walked up too Vincent, looking over to Onyx. AT first he looked saddened by her state, but when he looked back at the attacker, his face changed completely from sad to enraged. He grabbed Vincent by the throat with his right hand, and brought him up to his face, while his back opened up to reveal a large machete. He used his other hand to grab the machete, with his back closing.

" _ **You have made a grave mistake**_ ," Dusk said, his voice now much darker and deeper, as well as distorted. Vincent's eyes widened in fear, as he was thrown down to the ground. He attempted to escape, but Dusk place his foot over Vincent's chest, trapping him. Dusk then raised his machete, and slashed down. He cut off the hand that Vincent had used to stab Onyx. He shrieked in pain, before Dusk grabbed him by his face and dragged him to the spring bonnie animatronic. Dusk proceeded to pull the crank which folded away the animatronic parts, followed by him forcefully shoving Vincent into the suit. AT first, Vincent was confused, but he soon remembered which suit this was, and what happened when a liquid got into the springlocks. First, Vincent was terrified, but he then thought about how fast it would kill him, and figured that Dusk was showing mercy by giving him a quick death, but then Dusk said something that made him petrified.

"I know what you are thinking, and you are wrong. You're not getting off that easily, I am capable of keeping you from dying. You will never die, you will always feel the same pain you will feel when the suit goes off, never having any relief. You will never be able to leave this place, you will be trapped here until the end of time," Dusk said as his eyes flashed from red to white, before flashing back. Then, the suit made some snapping sounds, before the animatronic pieces shot back into their places, crushing the man inside. At first, he yelled and cried in pain, before he eventually stopped as he realized it would only make it worse. Now he just sat there, unmoving. Then, to hide this from everyone else, Dusk grabbed him, getting a shriek of pain from Vincent, before sneaking out of the room, and into the back room, somehow not being seen by anyone. He then went over too a wall, and placed Vincent there in a sitting position. Dusk then proceeded to pull out the knife Vince had used, before shoving the entire blade through Vincent's chest, getting a yell of pain from him, good thing that room was sound-proof as well. Dusk then sneaked into a bathroom, where he cleaned up the blood and put away his machete, managing to not be seen by anyone. Once Dusk was finished, he walked back too the parts and service room. Dusk went up to Onyx and helped her up. "Hey, you okay?" Dusk asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I should be able to repair myself, but if you hadn't come..." Onyx trailed off. But she was brought back to reality as Dusk hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, before she started crying in his shoulder.

"It's okay, let all out," Dusk said with his eyes closed as he comforted Onyx.

* * *

 **Clayton : Well, there's the chapter everyone! Yep, I'm shipping Onyx and Dusk!**

 **Dusk : And before you ask, yes, I am okay with this**

 **Clayton : Also, to Megadragonmon's review, we can't exactly understand what you were saying in that review, so we couldn't put your OC in the story, please try and put his info more clearly. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter,**

 **Dusk : And don't forget to review or PM us new ides and OCs, we're always accepting!**

 **Clayton : That's all for now folks! See you in the next chapter, PEACE OUT! : D**


	11. A Golden Encounter

**Clayton : Hey everyone! Once again, sorry for the long wait for the chapter.**

 **Dusk : Yeah, Clayton is extremely lazy.**

 **Clayton : Hey, i'm working on it.**

 **Dusk : Also, we now have an editor for this story, ITZTURKEY, so go and check out his profile and stories.**

 **Clayton : Welp, time for the chap, enjoy!**

* * *

Where we last left off

* * *

Dusk was comforting Onyx, when he saw the remote Vincent had used to shut down the others, which was lying on the ground. Dusk walked over and picked up the remote, aiming it at his friends, whom were deactivated. He then pressed a button on it, reactivating the others.

"Ugh, me head," Foxy said as he got up and rubbed his head with his hand.

"What happened?" Chica asked.

"Yeah, why were we shut down, and who shut us down?" Bonnie asked, when they all remembered who did it.

"When I get my hands on Vincent," Freddy said threateningly.

"Don't worry, I dealt with him, personally," Dusk said as he went back to Onyx and hugged her.

Onyx whimpered as she hugged back, yet she was still scared about almost being killed. Dusk sighed as he held her close.

"Wait, what exactly did you do to him, Dusk?" Bonnie asked.

"All I have to say is, we won't be seeing him anymore," Dusk said.

"YOU SONUVABITCH!" A disembodied voice held Dusk.

Dusk heard gasps from the others behind him, so Dusk turned his head around to face the being behind him, only to receive a punch to the face. The punch turned his head back, causing Dusk to growl and turn around again. He was also shocked to see who was there. Standing there, was none other than Golden Freddy, and he was mad.

"What the, weren't you shut down and scrapped after the bite incident?" Dusk asked, but he was answered with another punch to the face.

The punch launched him into the wall behind him.

"Hey!" Onyx exclaimed angrily, changing her hand into a knife again.

She then ran up to Golden Freddy and attempted to stab him in the chest, but he caught her wrist with ease, and flipped her over, and onto her back. Onyx groaned in pain, but she still got back up. Once she was back up, she slammed her knife into Golden Freddy's chest, this time she actually hit him. Golden Freddy laughed as he grabbed her wrist and pulled the knife out, and his suit healing. Onyx's eyes widened as she saw this.

"Sorry kitty, but this isn't your business, so stay out," Golden Freddy said, before he threw her at the others, knocking over Bonnie and Foxy.

"Hey, get away from our friend!" Freddy yelled as he ran up to Golden Freddy and gave him a right hook.

Golden Freddy laughed, before turning back to Freddy. He then picked up Freddy by his throat, and threw him at Chica, knocking them both down. He walked over to Dusk and lifted him up by the neck. Dusk then looked into Golden Freddy's eyes, only to see he had none. Instead of having eyes, he had two deep black holes where they should have been.

"What the, what are you?" Dusk asked, before being thrown into the wall to his left.

"SILENCE, IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MY KILL, NOT YOURS!" Golden Freddy yelled angrily as he walked towards Dusk again.

Once Golden Freddy reached Dusk again, he punched Dusk in the face a third time. Dusk then growled, before getting up and launching his fist into Golden Freddy's chest. Golden Freddy looked impressed, as Dusk's fist went straight through his chest in that one punch.

"What the," Dusk said.

"Fool, I'm a ghost, you can't kill me. But I must admit, you are strong and powerful. For that reason, and the fact that you care for the others and they care for you, I shall let you live," Golden Freddy said, before teleporting away.

The others were just getting up when he teleported away, and had also heard what he said.

"Huh, wonder what that was about," Bonnie said.

"Hey, I think I heard him say something about him being the one supposed to kill someone," Chica said.

"Yeah, and then he said that you killed that person instead of him, Dusk, what did you do?" Freddy asked.

Dusk sighed as he watched everyone surround him, waiting for his answer.

"Dusk, you have to tell them," Onyx asked.

Dusk sighed, he had no choice but to tell.

"I, killed Vincent," Dusk said. Everyone except Onyx gasped.

"You, k-killed him?" Chica asked in shock.

"Yes, I watched as he stuffed Vincent into the Spring Bonnie suit," Onyx said.

"You stuffed him!" Freddy exclaimed.

"Hey! He was going to kill Onyx, what was I supposed to do? Just sit there and watch?!" Dusk said angrily.

"Still, you didn't have to do that mate!" Foxy exclaimed.

"Well, at least he's dead now," Chica sighed.

Dusk and Onyx kept the fact Dusk was keeping Vincent alive a secret. Then, Mary floated into the room with Fred.

"So, I heard that Onyx gave all of you an upgrade, is this true?" Fred asked.

"Yep," Bonnie said with a smile, trying to forget everything that just happened.

"Really now? Onyx, what upgrades did you give them?" Fred asked.

"Oh, I gave them increased durability and movement, made them more fuel efficient, fixed their audio, and added auto repair," Onyx said.

"Oh, that's incredible!" Fred exclaimed happily.

"So, do you think you can bring us back onstage?" Freddy asked.

"Oh, yes, about that," Fred said, his tone dropping, causing their ears to drop.

"I'm afraid that you no longer can stay in this room, as you are now transferred to the stage!" Fred exclaimed happily, causing all of them to smile, the original crew cheering like children. Dusk, Onyx, Mary, and Fred all chuckled at the childish cheering.

"Well everyone, go get your places, you make your return to the stage tomorrow," Mary said happily.

"Oh, and Onyx, I have a place for you as well," Fred said.

"Really! What can I do?" Onyx asked excitedly.

"I have been thinking, and decided to make an arts and crafts room, and since you are such a good builder, I decided that you would be perfect for it!" Fred said happily, before being brought into a tight hug by Onyx.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Onyx said happily.

"Uhm, I need to breath," Fred said, struggling to breath from how tight the hug is.

Onyx gasped, letting Fred go. Fred took a deep breath, before chuckling and rubbing Onyx on her head, getting a purr from her.

* * *

 **Clayton : Well, there's the chap everyone, hope you enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed seeing Dusk get his butt kicked.**

 **Dusk : Hey! If he wasn't a ghost, I would have totaled him!**

 **Clayton : Sure, well, I hoped you enjoyed it everyone, and don't forget to go check out ITZTURKEY's profile,**

 **Dusk : Yeah, and don't forget to review or PM us new OCs and ideas, we're always accepting,**

 **Clayton : Well, that's all for now folks! See you all in the next chap, until then, PEACE OUT! : D**


	12. A New Threat

Chapter 12, Bad News

* * *

One week after the last chapter, 4:00 A.M.

* * *

It had been one week since the encounter with Golden Freddy, but he has yet to show himself again so far. At this time Jeremy was playing a game of Go-Fish with T.F. and Freddy. "Got any Kings?" Jeremy asked. Both Freddy and T.F.'s Jaws dropped a they both gave Jeremy their last cards, and there were no more to draw. Jeremy had won with neither T.F. or Freddy being able to make a single pair.

"You're cheating." Freddy said, only to be punched in the face by Mary. The punch sent him flying down the main hallway as he made a loud bang when he landed.

"How dare you! My Jerry would never cheat!" Mary yelled angrily as she cuddled Jeremy, who was now blushing madly.

"O-okay..." T.F. said. Mary became terrifying when she was defending Jeremy, so it became common knowledge to not criticize, hurt, or even look at Jeremy wrong with Mary around. Freddy, unfortunately, had not realized Mary was watching the whole time.

Once Freddy had gotten back in the office, Mary was staring him down, causing his ears to flatten. "Now, apologize to my Jerry, now." Mary said. Freddy nodded quickly and turned to Jeremy.

"I-i'm sorry for saying you were cheating..." Freddy said as he lowered his head. Jeremy sighed.

"It's alright, now how about we go see what everyone else is up too-" Jeremy stopped as they all heard a banging from outside.

"What was that?" T.F. asked. Jeremy shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I'd better go check it out, make sure it isn't a robber," *Jeremy said, and grabbed a baton as he started heading out of his office and to the front entrance.

He was stopped as Mary grabbed his arm. "Jerry, I want to come with you. I don't want you to get hurt..." Mary said with a sad tone. Jeremy sighed.

"Alright you can come." Jeremy said, causing Mary to smile. Jeremy then started heading towards the front entrance with Mary next to him. Once he had reached the front entrance he unlocked the doors and headed outside.

"I think the sound came from here..." He said as he walked to the side of the building, only to see a beat up male gray animatronic bunny with a black bowtie and fedora hat along with 3 buttons on his chest. He also had a bright blue eyes and dirty what used to be white teeth

"What happened to him?" Jeremy asked, but he soon regretted asking. Just then a small boulder was thrown at them, but was luckily stopped as Mary punched it, cracking it and sending it back. Mary and Jeremy were both shocked as the rock was punched and shattered, sending pebbles and small rocks flying everywhere. Mary and Jeremy looked at the one who had punched it. What they saw was a 9 foot male white tiger animatronic. He looked like a bodybuilder with how thick he looked. He wore a greenish grey loincloth with a leather strap going from his left shoulder too his sides. there was what looked to be a sword sheath on the back of the strap. On his forearms were leather straps. His eyes were a dark green and he growled at them.

Mary got a determined look on her face as she got in a fighting stance in front of Jeremy. "Get behind me Jerry," Mary said sternly. Jeremy gulped a she watched, knowing he could do nothing to help as he was just a human and stood no chance against such a large and powerful animatronic. The tiger roared loudly before charging at Mary.

Mary grunted as she was hit and sent flying, taking Jeremy with her. Jeremy and Mary both groaned as they got back up and looked too the tiger. The tiger growled before grabbing the bunny and throwing him at them. Mary managed to catch him, but this left her opened as the tiger roared and charged again. Mary and Jeremy both close their eyes in anticipation of the attack, but were confused when nothing happened. They then both opened their eyes, and were shocked as they saw Midnight standing there, holding the tiger back. She growled before throwing his head down into the ground. The tiger grunted but then yelled in pain as Midnight held his right arm in an extremely painful position, but made sure it wasn't getting damaged.

"Do you surrender?" Midnight asked. the tiger growled in response. Midnight sighed and tightened the hold, causing his pain too increase and him too yell louder. Mary and Jeremy watched wide-eyed at this, having no idea Midnight held such power.

"Midnight, how are you so strong?" Mary asked. Midnight's ears perked and she looked too Jeremy and Mary.

"O-oh, uhhh..." She said, loosening her grip. The tiger noticed and managed to knock Midnight off of him. Midnight yelped as she was knocked back. The tiger growled and slowly walked towards them, but was stopped when a familiar golden bear animatronic got in front of him. The bear's eyes were not black though, instead they were filled with grey fire. They noticed the fire was not only coming from his eyes, but his mouth and where the suit pieces connected as well.

"You are messing with the wrong restaurant pal, prepare to get your ass kicked!" He said with a dark and distorted voice. The tiger growled and got in a fighting stance.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Clayton : Sososososososososososo sorry for the huuuuuuuge wait everyone! I promised I would work on not being lazy, and you end up waiting the entire summer for the next chapter, I suck!

Dusk : Yep.

Clayton : Well, I hope you all liked this chap, and the owner of the new OC will be posted after the outro, kay? Thanks to the owner for submitting the new OC!

Dusk : Now that that's out of the way, this chapter was interesting. Can't wait to see what happens next.

Clayton : Yeah, and I noticed you seem to be rooting for Golden Freddy, why is that?

Dusk : Simple. That is a tiger, I am a wolf. I would naturally want the bear to win.

Clayton : So you are racist.

Dusk : Basically, yes.

Clayton : Well, that's all for now everyone, can't wait to see you all in the next chapter!

Dusk : Yep, and thanks too ITZTURKEY for editing and fixing any mistakes Clayton may have made.

Clayton : Yeah, and remember, we are always accepting new OCs!

Dusk : Well, later everyone.

Clayton : PEACE OUT! : D

* * *

Owner of the new OCs

Bunny = Bryanven0m

Tiger = Claytronus02(me)


	13. A Victory, at the Cost of a Life

**Chapter 13, A Victory, at the Cost of a Life**

* * *

 **Where we last left off...**

* * *

Golden Freddy and the tiger ran at each other and clashed their fists, sending off a breeze that sent chills up Mary, Midnight and Jeremy's backs. Golden Freddy and the tiger both grunted and jumpend back.

"What are you, most others would have their arm blown off from that," Golden Freddy said as he cracked his neck and knuckle joints.

"Same for you, and that wolf over there that was holding me down. It takes an incredible amount of energy to beat a phantom animatronic." The tiger said in a booming and raspy and voice.

"Wait, ghost?!" Mary said and gasped before she looked to Golden Freddy with a worried look on her face as she held Jeremy close in her arms. Golden Freddy looked back.

'He's a ghost, like you. That means he has faced the same events as you...' Mary said in Golden Freddy's mind.

'And the only way to stop a ghost is...' Golden Freddy responded before sighing.

They look at each other and nod.

"Midnight, go tell Freddy to go get 'it'," Mary said.

"What's 'it'?" Midnight asked, only to hear the sounds of Golden Freddy and the Tiger slamming their fists into each other.

"Just hurry and tell him!" Mary said with worry evident in her voice.

Midnight nodded and quickly sprinted back inside, taking the bunny with her.

* * *

 **In the Pizzeria...**

* * *

Midnight first took the bunny to Onyx, who was currently fiddling with some random things in the spare parts room.

"Onyx, this bunny needs help," Midnight said.

Onyx looked to the bunny and gasped.

"Set him on the table, he's in critical condition!" Onyx said as she quickly got out a box of spare pars and folded her hand back, extending her welding torch.

Midnight nodded and set the bunny on the table before heading to Freddy. She soon found him at the stage and went up to him.

"Hello Midnight, what a nice night it is right now! How are you doing?" Freddy asked with a smile.

"Mary said you need to get something called 'it'," Midnight answered, causing Freddy's smile to fade completely into a serious deadpanned expression.

"Alright, Got get Dusk, as I am gonna need his help with this." Freddy said as he went behind stage.

Midnight went to go get Dusk while Freddy went to the props that were behind the stage. He looked around and found a lever behind a couple of boxes and pulled it, causing the wall to open up and reveal a set of golden glowing armor, a glowing yellow katana, and a single golden desert eagle. The chest piece of the armor had the white half of the Ying-Yang symbol in the center. Freddy sighed in memory of who once owned that and pulled the lever again, closing that wall back up and opening a second one. The second one revealed many melee weapons, and a single key. He grabbed the key and pulled the lever, closing the wall. When he walked out he saw Dusk and Midnight waiting for him.

"What do you need?" Dusk asked with crossed arms.

"I need yours and Midnight's help to get something," Freddy said before heading to a room, the same room where Vincent lay, trapped in the Spring Bonnie animatronic.

Freddy opened the door and saw Vincent. His eyes widened and he fought the urge to vomit. He looked to Dusk with a sickened look on his face.

"Hey! He deserved it!" Dusk said as he walked in and went over to Vincent. He pulled out the knife. He then stabbed Vincent again in his stomach, getting a loud grunt of pain in response.

Midnight and Freddy looked at Dusk with worried expressions before Freddy went over to what looked lie a cellar door. Freddy pulled out the key and used it on a padlock that appeared to keep the cellar shut. Freddy looked to Dusk and Midnight, motioning from them to follow as he began walking into it. They follow Freddy closely as they reach the bottom. Freddy flipped a light switch, turning on a light bulb in the center of the cellar. They all look to the very end of the cellar and see a box that had two locks on it. Freddy sighed before using the key to unlock both of them. Once the locks were off, he had Dusk and Midnight open the box. Inside it was a single dagger. Midnight and Dusk look at it before looking to Freddy.

"The hell did you need out help for if the thing is just a single dagger?!" Dusk yelled.

"Simple, I needed you and Midnight to keep the box open." Freddy said as he grabbed the dagger and asked them to close it.

Dusk grumbled as Midnight and him closed it. They then look back to Freddy.

"Midnight, take this to Golden Freddy," Freddy said as he handed the dagger to Midnight. She nodded and quickly sprinted back to the battle. Dusk and Freddy then left the cellar, closing it behind them before heading back out to relax for now. But they forgot to close the door to the room were Vincent sit against the wall. As Midnight sprinted out the front entrance, she didn't notice a single little girl hiding in a bush. It was turning morning and she had decided to take a walk around the neighborhood. She saw the entrance was still open. She got curious and went inside. She decided to hide from the animatronics as she went around the pizzeria. Eventually she came across the room where Vincent lay.

She peaked in and saw Vincent, and Vincent saw her as well. He grinned and called out for her.

"Hello little girl, can you pull this knife from me?" He asked. She didn't answer.

"If you do, I will give you candy," He said with his grin.

This caused her to gasp and cheer quietly before walking over to him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

Golden Freddy was managing to hold his own against the tiger, but it was clear he was starting to get overpowered. Mary saw Midnight come with the dagger and called to her.

"Midnight, toss it to Golden Freddy!" Mary called.

Midnight stopped and called out to Golden Freddy before tossing the dagger. Golden Freddy blocked a punch before turning his head. He saw the dagger and his eyes widened before jumping and catching the dagger midair. Golden Freddy landed and aimed the dagger at the tiger, getting a growl from him. They then charged at one another.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

The little girl looked at the knife and grabbed the handle.

"That's it, just pull it out and I'll give you some candy," Vincent said with a grin as the girl smiled.

She then tugged on the knife, pulling it out. Vincent smiled and slowly stood up. He then looked down at the girl and took the knife back. She looked up at him.

"When will I get my candy?" She asked curiously. Vincent smiled down at her as he tightened his grip on the knife.

* * *

 **Back at the battle...**

* * *

As Golden Freddy and the tiger collided, Golden Freddy thrusted the dagger forwards. The tiger's eyes widened as the dagger pierced his chest. He screeched before the dagger began glowing. His eyes completely disappeared and left empty black holes where they used to be. He fell to his knees and looked down. He whispered something strange before the he turned to dust in the wind. Golden Freddy sighed in relief as he dropped the dagger. Mary and Midnight cheered as Golden Freddy wiped the dirt off of him. He then went over to Midnight, Mary and Jeremy to celebrate his victory, bug they were all cut off as they heard a little girl screaming. Their eyes widened and the bursted to where they heard the scream.

When they got inside they saw all the others standing at the doorway to the room where Vincent was. Dusk, Mary and Golden Freddy's eyes all widened and they busrt into the room. Midnight simply went next to her sister to see what had happened. What they saw horrified them. Vincent stood above a small ripped and torn apart body that was covered in blood. The animatronic Vincent was in made strange mechanical and whirring sounds as blood dripped from it. Vincent turned to them, his face and chest splattered in blood as he held his knife.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	14. RP Story Poll Results!

**Clayton : Hello everyone, I have just read the poll results!**

 **Dusk : Yep, "HECK YEAH!" received the most votes, so you can guess who won.**

 **Lullay : Dusk, be nicer!**

 **Dusk : Nah.**

 **Clayton :Now instead of making a story dedicated to roleplay, I will instead make a Skype chat! My Skype profile is "Clatronus02", so go ahead and add me if you want to join the chat or just be friends!**

 **Lullay : And for those of you without Skype accounts-**

 **Dusk :Or to lazy to add Clayton and/or to lazy to even make an account.**

 **Lullay : 'ahem' Clayton will be adding a link to his forum on his profile!**

 **Clayton : Well, that is all. Also, sorry if you were wanting another chapter instead of an announcement**

 **Dusk ; Well, see all of you later.**

 **Lullay : Yep, that is all for now!  
** **Dusk : Don't forget to PM us ideas or OCs. Until next time.**

 **Clayton : See all of you lovely readers next time, PEACE OUT! : D**


	15. Rethinking

Hello everyone, Claytronus02 here! Sorry for the long wait, yet again, but I have been busy with School, Skype, Discord (The Platform), and have Been thinking. Should I restart my FNAF and/or MLP stories? I started them a couple years or more ago, and after looking back I can tell I have improved. And right now I don't know where to take the stories with how I started them out and crammed in so much.

My Fnaf story is not as bad as the MLP story though, and could be kept going how it is. Well, that's all, sorry for no new chapters. And as for all the other stories and which site has the most activity for me, that would be Wattpad. So if you want to see where all my original work and stories go, go check that out! My Wattpad account is Claytronus02, just like on Fanfiction.

Please tell me what you all think on restarting the MLP and FNAF stories in the reviews and PMs! Until then, PEACE OUT! : D


	16. The Hybrid

**Clayton : Heeeelloooooo! I will be continuing this, so here is the next chapter!**

 **Dusk : Only seven or six months late.**

 **Lullay : Hey, at least it's here, can you try to be more positive?**

 **Dusk : Nah, that's not really my thing.**

 **Lullay and Clayton : *sigh***

 **Clayton : Well, onto the chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Where we last left off...**_

* * *

Golden Freddy stared at the horrifying scene, still holding the dagger. His tightened his grip as he began shaking. Vincent held his knife, a maniacal grin starting to spread as Dusk grabbed his machete from his back again. Mary was now busy Keeping Jeremy from seeing what was in the room, as Midnight and Amaya hugged each other and looked away.

"You... You... Monster..." Golden Freddy said through gritted teeth.

"Hmm, monster you say? You know what, I like that!" Vincent said happily, still grinning.

Dusk growled and stepped towards the crazy man/animatronic hybrid. He was stopped though as Golden Freddy put a hand in front of him.

"He's _mine._ " Golden Freddy said coldly.

Dusk then noticed Golden Freddy's eyes had turned black and his head was starting to twitch. The hybrid grinned maniacally and tightened the grip on his bloodied knife.

"HAHAHA! This should be _**FUN!**_ " He laughed out.

"Brother, you dare let this, _monster_ , take control of you?" Golden Freddy said, glaring at the hybrid with pure hatred.

"Well, come and get me!" The hybrid said with his evil grin.

Golden Freddy then ran at him, slashing the dagger he used to kill the tiger at him. Golden Freddy was shocked and stunned as it didn't even leave a mark on the monster, before that same hybrid bashed his head against Golden Freddy's. The golden bear was sent back into a wall and grunted.

"What the..." He then saw the hybrid walking to him with a psychotic grin spreading from cheek to cheek. He then slashed across Golden Freddy's chest, cutting through easily and revealing an empty black void within the suit. Golden Freddy grunted before punching the hybrid in his face. The creature stepped back, but kept grinning.

"Oh, good one! my turn!" He then raised his fist.

Golden Freddy quickly rolled out of the way as the monster punched the wall and left an imprint in it. Dusk stepped back, as Amaya noticed Amaya's eyes starting to turn black. Amaya stepped back from her.

"Sister?" *She asked, before Midnight burst towards the hybrid.

Right as she neared him though, he turned his head halfway to her and chuckled with his monstrous grin. Midnight realized that she needed to move out of the way, but was to late as she felt a knife slice through her lower abdomen. Her eyes returned to normal as she spat up fluid. Amaya quickly went to Midnight's side, as the hybrid looked at them with his cruel, evil grin and raised his now blood and fluid stained knife.

Just then, Golden Freddy kicked the hybrid in the side and made him stumble back. The hybrid turned his head back to the golden bear, before beginning to walk towards him. he then raised his dagger, when suddenly grey blur tackled the beast to the ground. The hybrid grunted as the one who tackled him. He appeared to be a gray Animatronic bunny with a black bowtie and fedora hat, with an acoustic guitar strapped to his back and 3 buttons on his chest. He also has bright blue eyes and shiny white teeth.

"Wait, isn't that..." Golden Freddy then thought back to the battle with the tiger...

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK..._**

* * *

 _"You're cheating." Freddy said, only to be punched in the face by Mary. The punch sent him flying down the main hallway as he made a loud bang when he landed._

 _"How dare you! My Jerry would never cheat!" Mary yelled angrily as she cuddled Jeremy, who was now blushing madly._

 _"O-okay..." T.F. said. Mary became terrifying when she was defending Jeremy, so it became common knowledge to not criticize, hurt, or even look at Jeremy wrong with Mary around. Freddy, unfortunately, had not realized Mary was watching the whole time._

 _Once Freddy had gotten back in the office, Mary was staring him down, causing his ears to flatten. "Now, apologize to my Jerry, now." Mary said. Freddy nodded quickly and turned to Jeremy._

 _"I-i'm sorry for saying you were cheating..." Freddy said as he lowered his head. Jeremy sighed._

 _"It's alright, now how about we go see what everyone else is up too-" Jeremy stopped as they all heard a banging from outside._

 _"What was that?" T.F. asked. Jeremy shrugged his shoulders in response._

 _"I'd better go check it out, make sure it isn't a robber," *Jeremy said, and grabbed a baton as he started heading out of his office and to the front entrance._

 _He was stopped as Mary grabbed his arm. "Jerry, I want to come with you. I don't want you to get hurt..." Mary said with a sad tone. Jeremy sighed._

 _"Alright you can come." Jeremy said, causing Mary to smile. Jeremy then started heading towards the front entrance with Mary next to him. Once he had reached the front entrance he unlocked the doors and headed outside._

 _"I think the sound came from here..." He said as he walked to the side of the building, only to see a beat up male gray animatronic bunny with a black bowtie and fedora hat along with 3 buttons on his chest. He also had a bright blue eyes and dirty what used to be white teeth_

 _"What happened to him?" Jeremy asked..._

* * *

 _ **BACK TO PRESENT...**_

* * *

The bunny now got off the hybrid and glared at him.

"Hey, you better get out of here! These people just saved my life, so you better believe I'm gonna return the favor!" He said, before grabbing an oncoming fist from the hybrid before kicking him in the face.

The beast kept grinning though, before grabbing the rabbit's foot and throwing him away. He then got up and began to laugh, before the lights in the room suddenly went off. As they were left in pitch black, they heard the hybrid speak once more.

"I'll be back, so make sure you are all ready! I want to enjoy killing you slowly and painfully! HAHAHA!" He yelled out.

He then continued laughing, his voice starting to fade. Once it was gone completely, the lights came back on. They all saw the beast was gone now. They all sighed and sat down, relaxing and catching their breath. But one thing was for sure, that hybrid would return. And when he did, everyone would be put in a life or death situation. Let the fun, begin!

* * *

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	17. Important: Update's and Changes

**_Sorry for this brief intervention! Hello everyone! My name is Eevee, I am Claytronus's new CO-Writer! I technically have been his co-writer for a while. However he never seemed to let me help him, but now he can't escape. I now have access to every one of his stories. (please note that he gave me access, don't come for me) Don't worry though, I won't touch every story, and updates might be a little faster. Keyword: might. does any of you remember back when he first started righting and the grammar and the way he spaced paragraphs wrong during dialog? I helped him fix that. So there you go, I'm not that bad of a person. Some of you might be seeing me around more often, and some of you might never see me again. It's just a matter of perspective really. I'll normally right in Italics when I'm talking on here, otherwise it probably isn't me. Beware, Clay might pretend to be me .I'm really sorry for interrupting your day... or night... but I hope you can forgive me. Bye for now  
~Eevee_**


End file.
